


Training Toby

by thesmutlord



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, NSFW, Petplay, Punishment, Riding Crop, Spanking, liketotallytoby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutlord/pseuds/thesmutlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every good pet has to be trained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Toby

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea that Martyn is secretly the most patient and skilled dom. Okay?! I just like that. Don’t look at me that way. It could totally be possible, okay??? -cries-
> 
> (Proofread by my true love Myranium)

“Please, Martyn, PLEASE!” Toby begged to his companion, worriedly aware his pleas were in vain. A single drop of sweat traced down his temple. His thighs trembled on his tired, sore knees.  
But Martyn had not faltered his firm grip on the taut leash; Toby remained conscious that any slight sign of weakness would trigger Martyn to chastise him again.

“Toby, you’re never gonna learn to be a good pet if you can’t at least obey a few simple rules,” Toby heard Martyn’s teasing voice from behind him. “Now, DON’T MOVE. Just quit being so distracted and hold still!”

Martyn ran the crop’s looped end over Toby’s raw red skin, firmly but slowly; Toby was getting familiar with this game. Martyn slowly let the stinging build up, just waiting for the younger brunette to break.

Toby inhaled slowly and held it; every centimeter the crop touched sent small ripples of pain over his skin. His cock throbbed hard, swollen and dripping, begging for attention. But Toby knew he had to obey Martyn’s strict rules and remain perfectly still.

Suddenly Martyn’s gentle tracing hit a particularly sore welt on his left butt cheek; Toby’s eyes shot open as he hissed with the sudden wash of stinging pain from the crop’s contact, and before he had time to regret his response, Martyn had sharply whipped him again, cracking the leather across Toby’s sore buttocks, the pain ripping through him and gripping him around his shoulders and arms.

Toby let out a lingering, warbled whimper as he came suddenly, dotting and streaking the floor with white, his muscles all tensing him so hard his whole body jolted where he crouched.

He panted hard, shoulders heaving from trying to catch his breath. A few more drops of sweat broke free from his brow line and traced his cheeks.

His feeling of relief was short-lived however as he started to realize Martyn was still standing, silent and unmoving behind him.

Toby’s heart thudded even harder as Martyn quietly began to speak again.

“I should really blame myself for it, but…” Martyn trailed off as he began to walk around Toby slowly, making eye contact before continuing. “I didn’t teach you the most important rule of being my pet.”

Toby shook as his eyes remained locked with Martyn’s; he had never seen his fun-loving friend speak so seriously before. Toby swallowed shakily as Martyn crouched down, bending his knees to meet Toby at eye level.

“See… Your orgasms don’t belong to you anymore,” Martyn explained, his tone serious but distinctly trying to hide the slight smile curling at the corner of his lips. “They’re a gift. They’re not a right, Toby. They’re a privilege.”

Martyn’s hand jerked forward, twisting the leash around his palm to grab it close next to Toby’s collar. Toby gasped in panic, only to be choked there mid-breath before Martyn shoved his head down so that his cheek hit the ground hard, rubbing into his now cold mess he had left on the floor below him. Martyn’s cool, factual tone only added to the thrill as Martyn pushed his face down hard.

“If a dog makes a mess, you rub its face in it,” Martyn said through a slight giggle. Toby closed his eyes; he could only smell the musky aroma of his own cum as Martyn pressed his face into the sticky goo more.

“And besides, what if I wanted that? How inconsiderate, little Toby,” Martyn cooed. “Guess you’ll just have to lick it all up and tell me how it tasted. And then we will just have to try again… And again… And again until you get it right…”

Martyn made his words linger, his tone even but with a touch of humor as he left his hand on the back of Toby’s bobbing head.

Toby was doing as he was told and licking his mess off the cold floor. He saw no benefit in disobeying. He lapped eagerly at the floor until it was all clean, and raised his head as he heard Martyn’s footsteps shift behind him, leash now held taut.

“Let’s try this again, Toby. Now, DON’T MOVE…”


End file.
